Naruto: The Next Generation
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: What happens when everything turns out perfect in the world of Naruto? ... BABIES! after years of fighting Naruto and his friends all have children but what happens when history repeats itself, what would the next generation do?
1. New Life

It's been more than 15 years since Naruto and his gang were only 15 years old. They all have grown up, gotten jobs and had families, continuing the cycle that every person and life goes through.

Now believe it or not, Naruto had his dream come true, he became Hokage, and believe it or not, his little wife is Hinata. She actually grew up and gained the courage to tell Naruto how she felt. Look at it now; it's amazing what some things can do. These two lovebirds are married with a young boy. They named the boy, Hoshi. He has Raven hair like Hinata, with Purple, white eyes that the Hyuga's are known for, along with fair skin.

And believe it or not, Naruto's best friend is Sasuke. He actually came back to the village, after he killed his brother, and even so after he associated himself with the Akatsuki, he is forgiven and rejoins himself with his older companions. Along with that he creates a really special bond with a girl who never gave up on him, Sakura. Yes, Sakura also gets her dream, it seems almost too prefect, right? Well, lets make it more perfect, Sasuke is a Head Anbu now, and Sakura is a main Medical Ninja at Kohana Hospital. They have a young daughter named Saku. She has Purple hair, Deep Ocean blue eyes, and is very pale like her father. She and Hoshi are the same age both, 12 and getting ready to become genin.

Now Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata aren't the only ones who grew up and had kids oh no, not by fair. Well it turned out, our very lazy ninja Shikamaru decided not to be so lazy. He and Tamari ended up dating, then got married and had a daughter as well, around the same age, too. Her name is Sachi, her hair is blonde, eyes a coal color, and very tan skin. Of course, she has her mom's spunky attitude.

Along with them, Neji and Tenten as so got married and had twins, a boy and girl. The daughter, named Hiroko, had brown hair, and the Hyuga's purple, white eyes, and pale skin. The son, named Tamasine, has Dark brown hair, Purple, white eyes, and white skin. Unforunately for Tamasine, who is the younger, he does not have the Byakugan, like his sister and his 2nd cousin, Hoshi.

Also, Kankuro ended up moving out to Kohana, and surprisingly enough, took a liking to Ino and ended up together oddly enough. They had a son, Keitaro, who has light brown hair, Blue eyes, and fair skin.

Also, some of the sensei's got busy. Asuma and Kurenia had a son Asa, who has black hair and red eyes with tan skin. Unforunately, since Asuma is died, Asa never knew his father and is an only child. Kurenia since she never married kept her name but allowed Asa to take his father's last name. Asa is 13 years old unlike the other children who are still 12 and not yet genin, though he is.

But unlike them, and an also surprising couple to have a child was Kakashi and Anko. Since they are less formal and both focused on work, they waited till they were getting to old to be ninjas and had a very late child in life, also they never married. They had a daughter named Tomi; she has Grey hair and white eyes with fair skin. She is also 13 and a genin like Asa.

Finally to add to the mix, Gaara brought a young boy to Naruto, who was a genin and at the age of 13. His parents are unknown, but many assume it's Gaara's child but no one questions it. Gaara also believe it was best that the boy grew up in Kohana since Naruto and him are still great friends. The unknown boy is named Phoenix; he has red hair and aqua eyes with pale skin.


	2. New Teams

Every Historian will say time will repeat itself. Now, when and where time will repeat itself is never sure. It can be very significant, which can change the world, or it can only affect a small family, but either way history will repeat. It's a vicious cycle, which continues forever never to be broken.

Our story starts, on graduation day. Everyone graduated to genin, but then again, only 9 could pass, whether their new sensei's deemed worth.

The day to meet their new sensei's came. Their chunin teacher Choji began to call names and squad numbers. "Team number 18"; he called after a long list. There were more children this year then in the years past. But this wasn't unusually considering Kohana had been prospering great ever since Itachi was killed. "Team 19" he read aloud, "is Nara Sachi, Hyuga Tamasine, and Keitaro Yamanaka of the Sand." There was a pause as Choji had done after reading a group before continuing to the next. "Team 20 is Kobayashi Yuudai, Miura Manabu, and Ota Sango." Another pause. A few more teams were called till he got to the last team. "Lastly, Team number 27 is Uzumaki Hoshi, Uchiha Saku, and Hyuga Hiroko. That's all the teams, after lunch you will meet your sensei when they call you." Choji had finally finished and allowed the children to disperse. Some people had already grouped together, seeing as they should get to know each other if they were going to work together, others saw it as the last time to have lunch in school with friends, and others went their separate ways. There was nothing abnormal his year with the kids, unlike the year before.

The year before seemed to remind Choji of his graduation. That was when Naruto was out casted. But last year, the boy who was taken in by Naruto's family was out casted. Again, the children where to young to understand why, just like Choji had not known at his age. But, children will followed what parents do and say and so the boy was out casted due to his abnormality. But that boy did become a genin and was on a team with Asa and Tomi. Their sensei was a dear friend of Choji's. It was Kiba; and under his direction the boy seemed to flourish.

Choji hoped that the rest of his students would do well like that. He had known and great deal of them to die in battle, but that wasn't his fault. But it's always hard to watch someone younger than you and hasn't lived a full life die.

He worried a lot for his students. Especially Asa, whose father died in front of Choji. For course, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru and still very close, they all watch over the children and include Asa in it to help Kurenia. But Shikamaru became like a second father to Asa, teaching him board games. It was nice to see everyone so close. It was funny receiving all his dear friends children in his class. But they do grow up so fast and Choji became worried. What will happen to them?


End file.
